Dragon Ball Dracoverse
by BROKEN Brother Draco
Summary: Inspired by Sai Kunai Blade's Sainoverse and pretty much his blessings, join Draco Bloodgrave on his quest to correct the timeline in the Xenoverse. Expect some Team Four Star references and other jokes that are good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

_"History... is changing?!"_ A young man's asked in disbelief.

 _"The flow of time... Something's very odd about it_ _."_ A young sounding woman's voice said. _"At this rate, history... no... Everything will collapse."_ She said, a crystal of Goku rising up, before going black.

 _"Oh, crap baskets..."_ They both said.

We now run through the intro cinematic of Xenoverse as Trunks wishes on the Dragon Balls. "Give me a strong ally, Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself! This wish I ask of you, Shenron!" Trunks said determinedly.

Shenron listened to the wish, before nodding at the end of it. "Your wish is granted." The mighty dragon said, his eyes flashing, and a figure slowly forming from light in front of him.

* * *

Elsewhere at night...

"I am bored. Bor-ed, bor-ed, bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. I am really bored." The voice came from voice of a young 15 year old.

"Quit your complaining, Draco. Anyways, did you complete your task?" (That's right, readers. It's yours truly.)

"Yeah, yeah. The demons were dealt with. They were jobber leveled too. The twins could've taken care of them, and they're nine." I said in a bored tone to my older sister via communicator. We get a better look at yours truly walking out of the cemetery, blood freshly stained on his youthful form. Standing 5'2, wears a knitted zombie bunny hat that hides his short red hair with black streaks, wears a pair of fingerless black gloves, short sleeved black shirt with a picture of a red dragon, red shorts and black sneakers. And yes, I'm still donning the mask that is covering my lower half of my face, like Kakashi from Naruto. By the way, young Draco is voiced by Cristina Vee, who plays Killua Zoldyck from Hunter x Hunter.

"Anyways, hurry back home, dinner is almost ready." Nisha said.

"Alright, I'll be there as fast as I-" Before I finished, there was a bright flash of light and I was no longer there, leaving the communicator behind.

"Draco? What happened? Are you there?" My sister asked, worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile

When I came to my senses, I was floating in a voice of absolute whiteness, nothing else. "Wha... Where am I?!" I asked, slightly dazed and very confused.

Suddenly, an intimidatingly deep voice rang out. "Someone summons you from a land far away! Brave warrior! Now, come forth!" It said.

It was like another bright flash before I appeared in a strange area and turned around to see a massive dragon. "Oh my GOD, IT'S THAT A DRAGON LIKE ME?!" I said in shock and fear.

"Your wish has been granted." It said before disappearing in a golden flash of light, 7 strange balls at a pedestal on an altar in front of me rising into the air, spinning and flying off in different directions.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked, before looking to the side and narrowing my eyes as a guy with purple hair in a pretty nice leather jacket with a fur collar, green pants and brown shoes walking up to me, a sword strapped to his back. "Who are you?! And where am I?!" I demanded.

"You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now, let's see how much power you have." He said, unsheathing his sword and screaming as he flew in at me.

 **Background music: "One Punch Man OST BATTLE!"**

"HOLD UP, BRO, I JUST GOT HERE!" I said, jumping back as he struck at me, taking my fighting stance. Regardless, he came in again. "Alright then. Iron Dragon Claw!" I said, flying in with my right hand of a dragon, grabbing him by the head, and spiked him to the ground and proceeded to squeeze his head, hoping he'd give up (wasn't intended on killing him, though), but he got free of my vice grip with a ki blast to my chest, sending me flying about a couple of distance.

He tries to come at me with his sword again, but I shot that sword out his hands my blood bolt, which surprised Trunks, I dashed in for a close hand to hand combat. Both of us now were blocking each other's strikes, but then I broke through his guard, and delivered a barrage of open fist strikes, followed up with a back hand, and a send him flying with roundhouse kick to his face, he recovers and came back rushing in and throwing a few kicks of his own, but I managed to block them and counter with a spinning kick to his stomach, staggering him a bit. "Not bad. But now... It's about time you showed me your full strength." He said.

"You want it? You got it!" I said, throwing a barrage of blood bombs and just before he has chance to dodge them, I snap my fingers to detonate them to explode, launching him in to the air, where I met him with my arms around his neck, with his chin rested on my shoulder and (WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! RKO!) forcing him down, face first. I blood dashed away for safe distance.

 **End music**

Despite the impressive damage I dealt to him, Tru"nks got back up, tossing his sword into the air. "You were chosen... Chosen by Shenron. Sorry for attacking you by the way." He said.

"It's cool- hey, wait, watch the sword, fam!" I said, looking in fear as the sword came down towards him, but he simply tilted to the left and the sword slide perfectly into its sheath. "Ooh, okay, gotta admit that was smooth as fuck." I said.

"I'll introduce myself. My name is Trunks. And I'm currently on a mission. As you can see... This place, it's not the world you're familiar with." He started.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said, looking around.

Uh... Okay... Anyway, this is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers." He explained.

"That's cool." I said.

"You can call us... The Time Patrol..." He said.

"M'kay." I said with a small nod.

"When history goes off course, a false timeline is created." He explained.

"That's bad ain't it?" I asked.

He nodded. "It is. We work to correct any of these changes to history. As time patrollers, we fight all throughout time. Sometimes... We deal with legendary fighters... and dangerous forces... Watcha think?" He asked.

"I think I still don't know why you brought me here and I want to know." I said.

"I brought you here to see if you could help us. For now, would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, obviously it's pretty effective, I sorta kicked your ass." I said.

"Right, well... There are a few other Time Patrol members around here. Maybe you should talk to them first." He said.

"I don't feel like it." I said.

"Uh... Okay then. Well, maybe take a few minutes to think it over, then I'll hear your answer then." He said.

"Okay, let's just pretend it's been a few minutes and you're hearing my answer now. I'll help you out now." I said.

"You will?! Thank you so much!" He said.

"Anytime, amigo. Sounds serious work, I'm game." I said.

"I wasn't worried. I wish for Shenron to bring me someone strong that can fight with me." He said.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that dragon knows how to pick people." I said.

"Yeah. Come this way." He said, walking off, so I followed him.

We walked up to and through a strange portal into an grassy area with a small hut with a branch coming from it and several machines scattered around it. "Man, looks like someone had a house party." I said, then was shocked to see a temple-looking thing with a big-ass tree growing from it.

"We call this: the Time Nest." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place." He said.

"Wow. She must have been busy." I said, as Trunks told me a bit about her previously.

"We also have the 'Time Vault'. It holds many important texts." He said.

"Time Vault, got it... Still doesn't explain why I'm here." I said.

"Right, well... There's something I need you to take care of. Not a big deal. So let's head over to the Time Vault." He said.

"Got it." I agreed as we went towards it. We entered and after observing it for a bit, Trunks went tover to a scroll glowing with a creepy dark purple energy. "I know few things about energy, I can tell that this is NOT a good one." I said as he brought it over.

"You're right. This is the Scroll of Eternity." He said

"Now THAT'S a cool-ass name." I said.

He seemed to ignore that comment. "Everything... It's all listed in here. But... Here... Just take a look at this." He said, setting it down on the table, revealing it had a screen.

"TV scrolls? I say I'd seen everything, but I know there will be more stuff in the near future." I said.

I watched an image of one of the aliens I saw walking around the town, known as Namekians, who Trunks said was named Piccolo, fire a spiralling beam of incredible power towards a guy with incredibly long hair Trunks called Raditz being held in a Full Nelson by some smaller guy, who Trunks called Goku, but at the last moment, Raditz grabbed Goku's arms, threw them off and jumped out of the way, making the beam only hit Goku, that "Ooh, watcha say" song playing in the background. Raditz then fired a powerful purple ki blast towards Piccolo, who had absolutely no energy left to dodge and was easily destroyed by the blast as Raditz began laughing evilly, that evil energy surrounding him and his eyes flashing red as he laughed.

"I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen?" I asked.

"No. As you clearly saw... If history... is in any way altered or distorted,.. It could change the world as we know it. We have no choice... We have to stop it. We can't let history change." He said, handing me the scroll.

"I think I understand." I said, taking it.

"Good, because right now Goku is in trouble and needs help! Please!" He said.

"You can count on me, Trunks!" I said, focusing on the energy coursing through the scroll, which allowed me to go back in time...

Age 761...

"Shut up!" Raditz snapped after Piccolo insulted a certain part of him, elbowing them both in the back.

They recovered and looked behind them at their enemy, shocked at his power. "What the hell was that?!" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know, but let's try it again. From behind!" Goku said as the two of them tried to flank Raditz and attack him from behind, but he simply jumped and kicked them both in the face, sending them tumbling away.

"We REALLY shouldn't be announcing our attack strategy!" Piccolo said.

"Rush him!" Goku said as he recovered and did as he said.

"Dammit, Goku!" Piccolo snapped as he too rushed their enemy, but noticed him charging his attack. "Will you at least TRY to dodge this one?!" He asked.

"Dodge what- oh, jeez!" Goku exclaimed, narrowly dodging the blast, Piccolo SEEMINGLY dodging it. Goku quickly turned to the ground and smirked at Raditz. "Ha! You missed!" He said.

Raditz appeared behind him in an instant. "My bad." He said, kicking Goku away.

 _'Less talk-y, more fight-y.'_ Goku thought, before looking to Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo, we may be taking a beating, but at least we managed to dodge that one! High fi-EEEEEE!" He said as he realized that blast took off Piccolo's arm.

But while Goku was distracted, Raditz used the opening to hit Goku with a ki blast, knocking him onto his back, before jumping on him and slamming his foot down onto- "Ah! My ribs! I think you broke my... Mmm... Ribs..." He said, thinking of the delicate meat on the bones.

"Enough! Play time is over!" Raditz said, preparing to deal the final blow.

Suddenly, his scouter beeped and he looked back at his pod. "Leave my Daddy... ALONE!" Gohan shouted as he burst from the pod with fury written all over him.

"NO! My space pod!" Raditz shouted. Gohan then flew straight at him, but suddenly, Raditz was surrounded by the evil energy and easily dodged the attack that normally would've easily drained him, Gohan bouncing off the ground and knocking himself out. "Uncle Raditz is pissed!" He said, firing a powerful blast at Gohan. **(A/N:** TeamFourStar, nor yours truly, condone child violence. We DO, however, find it hilarious.)

"S-stop!" Goku shouted, but Raditz still fired and it appears as though he blew up Gohan. Goku stared in horror at this, but then Raditz scouter beeped and he looked to the right, seeing me setting Gohan on the ground.

"Really, beating up kids? Does that make you hard? If it does, that whole dangly parts bit REALLY justified that." I said with a smirk.

"How dare you!" He shouted and rushed towards me, throwing a punch, but I send him flying a few feet away with my blood blast, but he managed to recover.

"Someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

Goku looked confused, but smiled a bit. "No... But..." He started, giggling a bit as he got up. "I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust." He said.

"Thanks, but aren't you a little too quick to trust me?" I asked.

"Well, you DID just save his son." Piccolo said.

"Good point. So, any plans?" I asked.

"Well, I've got ONE attack that should do it, Upside is I can do it with one arm. Downside is... You'll have to distract him while I charge it.. for 5 minutes. And considering he beat us to a pulp in less than one..." He said.

"Don't worry. The odds are a little better now." I said, rushing in after Goku did... Just as the evil energy came back.

"Alright. Just give us a signal before you fire, in case we're too close." Goku said.

"Oh, I'll give you a signal, alright! And it will be the last one you ever get!" He said, laughing evilly.

"Well, alright. As long as we're clear on that." Goku said as we attacked.

Piccolo hummed in his mind as Goku was getting his ass kicked and I was struggling to hold back the onslaught of attacks. _'I_ _'mma charging my_ attack,' Piccolo sang in his mind.

"Blood beam!" I said, firing a beam of blood from both of my index and middle fingers at Raditz, hitting him and managing to bring him down to one leg. "Booyaa! If that's all it can do for you, that energy is nothing." I said, but then it came back to him and his eyes flashing again. "Oh fuckberries!" I said, struggling on my guard once again, but Goku managed to grab Raditz's tail.

"Ha! I got your tail!" He said.

"Please let me go?" Raditz asked nicely.

"Well... Since you asked nicely..." Goku said, starting to let go... But it was enough for Raditz to get up and pummel him again.

"Okay, time I step it up a bit! Sweet Chin Music!" I said, as I kicked Raditz in the jaw and managing to stagger him before I suddenly vanished from the area.

"Full Nelson!" Goku said, grabbing him from behind.

"A Full Nelson? That won't work on me! I'm Raditz!" Raditz said arrogantly, attempting to struggle. But couldn't get Goku off him. "Okay, let go." He said, struggling again, but to no avail. "Seriously, this is starting to piss me off!" He said.

"Now! Piccolo! Do it!" Goku shouted.

"Makansep... Makakasepapa... Mekasappa... Oh, the hell with it! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo said as he fired.

"Was that was you were going to yell out when you- OH GOD!" Goku said as he was impaled along with his brother by the blast.

"Dammit... And there was no way I could've gotten out of there..." Raditz said weakly.

"You know, you could've flown." Piccolo offered.

"DAMN YOU, HINDSIGHT!" Raditz said before dying.

"It serves you right." Piccolo said, but then looked around for me, only to find I was no longer there. "The fuck'd that masked kid go?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Fuck-Box City, Bitch!

"After defeating Raditz, I reappeared in the Time Vault where Trunks was waiting with a pleased look on his face. "Thank you so much! You corrected the timeline! And with no side effects, either! That was wonderful! I didn't think it was your first time!" He said.

"Nope. I've had a couple of scraps before this. Never a crazy adventure like I bet this will become, but I've had my fair share of fights." I said.

He chuckled a bit at this. "It is going to be quite the adventure. You've got to tell me, though: who trained you to be as good as you are?" He asked.

"My pops, my mom and my big sis. Though my sister's method of training were _dodgey."_ I said, remembering Nisha training me.

* * *

Flashback

"DODGE!" Nisha shouted, as she kicked me into the water.

"Help me, big sis!" I cried, as I'm struggling to get out of the current.

"FLY UP!" She shouted, while standing on solid land.

"The whirlpool's too strong, I-I can't swim!" I cried out, still struggling.

"I SAID, 'fly UP!'" She shouted once again.

"Maybe I could build a raft!"

And at that this, she gave out a frustrating scream.

* * *

End flashback

"I see." Trunks said, as he looked at the scroll, the evil energy fading, to which he lightened up a bit. "Alright. Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll, it will all be done." He explained.

"Yeah, but what about Goku? He was killed along with Raditz by that attack." I said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Goku. It's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls." He reassured me.

"Cool beans." I said.

"Right. But here's the thing. That scroll... isn't the only one with a 'History Change'." He explained.

"Then let's keep going. I've been aching for more fights and adventures." I said, cracking my knuckles.

He chuckled at this, but shook his head. "Not quite. I'll have to search for when the next era with a History Change is. In the mean time, you can focus on honing your skills with the Time Patroller's second, but equally important job: Parallel Quests." He explained.

"Sweet! Wait, what are those?" I asked.

He smiled again at this. "Follow me." He said, the two of us leaving the Time Nest area and walking into the central area and towards the back, where there was a statue of some guy who looked like he was WAY too hyped over himself in a weird pose and stopping at a row of the Time Machines I saw earlier. "We use special input codes to take these Time Machines on Parallel Quests, going all over time with both science and the Supreme Kai of Time's magic to avoid creating any false timelines or going to a different parallel universe." He explained.

I nodded at this. "Multiverse theory can be a cruel mistress." I agreed.

"Right. But sadly, many timelines often go off-course and need to be corrected. For now, we'll do a simpler one. Just a small scouting/training mission." He explained, gesturing for me to climb into the pod.

"Not my first rodeo." I said, jumping into the Time Machine and taking a seat.

"Well, brace yourself. It can be a little intense the first time." He said as the Time Machine started to close.

I smirked at this. "No need to worry. With everything I've been through, I'm pretty sure I can handle-" I started, before disappearing and feeling like I was tumbling around inside a dryer at light speed. "-SHIT!" I shouted as I careened back in time. After what felt like 5 minutes of being a pin ball, I finally arrived at the time Trunks wanted, appearing on the place he referred to as "the lookout." The instant I stopped moving, I puked, completely caking the windshield of the time machine with vomit. It then opened and I weakly climbed out, tumbling and falling to the ground as soon as I got over the control panel.

Trunks had been standing in front of the lookout's house part... thing, before running over.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" He asked.

"I think... I prefer the scroll thing better." I said dizzily.

He looked shocked for a moment, then chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it eventually." He said. "Anyway... When you're doing PQ's, short for parralel quests, you can travel through special Warp gates to reach an area instantly instead of having to spend the time flying there." He said, pointing out and activating a Warp Gate.

"M'kay." I said, flying through it. I reappeared in the Mountains and was shocked to see Trunks already standing on a small plateau. "Wha... how the...?!" I asked, before flying down and talking to him.

"Hey!" He said quite loudly as I landed.

"Yeah, I'm right here. You don't need to yell." I said, gesturing at the close distance between us.

"Yeah, my apologies. Anyway, you were given a scouter before we left. When your in the field, it's important to use it to uncover hidden items that may be useful later. We've also upgraded them to tell you if and how many enemies are still in the area and read your enemy's signature techniques. That's all they're really good for, since the other main thing they do is read power levels, but in my father's own words..." Trunks said, playing a hologram of his father, Vegeta.

"Power levels are bullshit!" The hologram snapped.

"O...kay." I said, sweatdropping as I'm unsure of what else to say.

"So, give your scouter a try. Come find me after you've collected 3 items." He said, taking off.

"Doesn't clash with my outfit, but beggars can't be choosers, right?" I said, equipping and activating the scouter. I quickly located and retrieved 3 items before looking for him. I landed in front of him and readied myself. "Alright, what now?" I asked.

Hey!" He shouted again, to which I cringed. "You can also use the scouter to read if enemies can be found through the warp gates!" He explained.

"Okay, but again, only about 6 inches away." I said, before taking off through the portal. (That guy really needs to work on volume control.) I thought as I appeared in the wastelands. I quickly landed in front of him, where he waited with a neutral look, but then looked shocked, then angry.

"Hey! Enemies are approaching!" He shouted again.

"Okay, I got this." I said, putting in ear plugs that regulate sound waves, making even the loudest, most ear piercing scream sound like someone's regular inside voice.

A strange creature that looked like it had a head of lettuce for a head appeared from nowhere and rushed into attack, but I beat it with a discus elbow, along with the next two, but I made quick work of them as I cut em with my blood katanas. "Great work. But it's not over yet. In some cases, like this one, stronger enemies will show up." Trunks explained.

Sure enough, Raditz then flew in from nowhere. "I see you've beaten the Saibamen, whose power is equivalent to mine. Now fight me!" He said.

"Well then I guess it means you're just as weak as them." I said, angering him.

 **SFX: Supa Hot Fire Reaction**

"Why, you... Take this!" He shouted, flying in at me.

'Gotcha!' I thought, smirking as I spit blood mist in his eyes, making his vision impaired.

"Gah! My eyes! Cheap shot, you coward!" Raditz yelled.

"Anything goes in a fight!" I said, throwing barrage of combos at him and launched him with a kick. And finished him off with a Blood Missile, which I launched a missile shaped blood at the Saiyan and knocked him out for the count.

"HEY! Great work! No if you're ready, we can-" Trunks started, before we sensed another, much larger power coming our way.

A new figure suddenly appeared before us. This one could not pass for human or Saiyan. It was a Majin. Trunks told me about them. He's much shorter, and best I can describe his physical appearance is his skin is LITERALLY black, has a pompadour-like antenna. He wore an outfit that SHOULD horrendously clash with each other, but he managed to pull it off, with a hot pink shirt and main part of his gloves with black trimming on the shirt and the gloves, yellow pants that matched the hand part of his gloves which fell to about the same area and neon green "ass-cape" and boots. "So, you're that new time patroller summoned by the Dragon, huh?" He asked.

"It seems that way." I confirmed.

"Well ain't dat a coinkydink?! I too was summoned by the Dragon along with my sister." The Majin said.

"And this is?" I asked Trunks, who sighed.

"His name is Dumplin. He's a time patroller and pretty good one too. Don't let his looks fool you, he's a bit of an enigma and I was the first one witness his prowess first hand." He explained.

"Dumplin?" I asked, then turned my attention to bright colored warrior. "Well your name sounds yummy."

"I've been told." Dumplin said, now turned his attention towards me. "As for you, kid. You have Dumplin's attention, now fight Dumplin." He said, assuming his fighting position.

"Wha-? Wait a minute...!" Trunks started, but I cut him off.

"It's okay, Trunks. If you said he's strong like you said, I wanted to see it for myself." I said, excitingly.

"I love the cut of ya jib, kid. Now get ready to enter the fuck-box!" Dumplin said, flying in.

"Well that sounds like a rough neighborhood." I said, with a sweatdrop.

 **Background music: Show Me What've You Got by Powerman 5000**

Dumplin flew in and attacked like a madman, relentlessly throwing punches and kicks. After a few more seconds, I knock him back with my blood hammer, and then I rushed in to deliver another hammer shot, but he disappeared with the after image just before I get another hit in. Then he appeared behind me delivered a barrage of combos on my back. "Now, get Dumped!" He said as he finished slamming me with his massive hand down to the ground, created a small creater.

I got up from impact, only to be introduced a swarm of ki blasts, which I dodge each of them with dexterity and agility and I fired at him with my Blood Gun(just like Yusuke's spirit gun from Yu Yu Hakusho, but it's a beam of blood instead), and landed a direct hit on him, but he recovers instantly, pretty much no selling the attack, and then he prepares for the attack of his own. "LAST BLAST!" He shouted, firing a large amount of ki at me.

"Balls!" I exclaimed, as I flew out way. "Gotta say, Trunks wasn't kidding about you being strong."

"Thanks kid. You're not too bad yourself. But you're still going into the fuck-box!" Dumplin said.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check." I said, flying at him with a blood katana in hand.

"Don't blink!" He shouted, blinded me with a bright, giving him the upper hand throwing multiple kicks at me. Mega-Super-Ultra-Hyper-Alpha-WHATEVER!" He shouted, sending me flying and crashing into a nearby giant-ass rock with the final Dynamite Kick.

I got back up from the debris and then chuckled weakly a bit. "I don't know about you, but I'm having too much fun fighting you, Dumplin." I said.

"Me too. Say I didn't get your name."

"Draco. Names Draco."

"Well Draco, it's been fun...for Dumplin, of course!" He then stretched his arm out powering up his attack. "Try Hard...Attack!" He called out as he fires a powerful energy sphere at me.

But then as quick as a hiccup, I deflected that ball of energy with a my blood bat right back at Dumplin, which struck him and knocking him back. "Now that's a home run. Now it's my chance." I said, rushing in with a good combination of punches and kicks, followed up with numerous slashes from my blood katanas, and spiked him down with a blood hammer.

 **SFX: ULTRAAAAA COOOOOMBO!**

 **end music**

I flew down where Dumplin was spiked, trying to get him back on his feet. "You okay, Dumps?" I asked.

"Never better." He said, stretching as he gets up. "Anyways, you've earned Dumplin's respect!"

"Glad to hear it. You've earned mines too." I said, fist bumping the Majin.


	3. Chapter 3: Outlasting the Saiyans

**A little birthday shoutout to one of my closest friends, Sai Kunai Blade. Sorry I took to long to work on this chapter. Better late than never I guess? Now without further ado, let's do this shit!**

* * *

We watched, somewhat disturbed as the Z-warriors lay dead in heaps with Saibamen surrounding each of their bodies. Not too far away, there was another cluster of about 5 Saibamen or so. They communicated in between themselves and looked into the distance as Goku flew in. "Damn!" He said, looking to the side as both Vegeta AND Nappa flew towards him in their Great Ape forms.

"And you'd just revived as well!" Vegeta taunted. Goku used his Kaioken and flew in towards Vegeta, dodging one punch, only to have to block another, which easily broke through his defenses and knocked him back. This, plus the strain Kaioken puts on him completely drained him, sending him to the ground, totally at the mercy of the two massive apes.

"Ebon's scales!" I said in shock.

"Is this part supposed to happen? He's about to get double-teamed by those monkeys!" Dumplin said, to which I gave him a deadpanned look.

Trunks shook his head and looked at us. "Right here... History is changing. I would really appreciate your help." He explained.

"Right. So, can Dumplin come with me?" I asked.

"Yes. As long as he's either touching you or the scroll." Trunks explained. I nodded at this and Dumplin and I focused on the scroll.

We now go back to the past, seeing Tien Shinhan and Yamcha fighting back to back. Tien delivered a strong elbow to one Saibaman's torso area and Yamcha blasted another one with the kamehameha. They were doing well as a team, but they were still surrounded by Saibamen. Suddenly, a familiar light appeared off to the side and the two heroes that was Dumplin and I, appeared before them, Dumplin blasting a few Saibamen rushing in as did I took two Saibamen to the left and right of Tien and Yamcha. "We're here to help." I said.

"Oh, look, Vegeta! New people! You can meet the Saibamen!" Nappa said excitedly, beginning to point at them. "That one's Snuggles! And that one's Foufou! And that one's Cabbagehead! And that one's OTHER Cabbagehead! And that one's Vegeta Jr.!" Nappa announced, before Vegeta blasted that one. "Vegeta Jr., nooooo! Hey, wait! There are more, Vegeta! That one can be the NEW Vegeta Jr.!" Nappa said, pointing to one, but then Dumplin blew it up. "Nooooooo!" He shouted again.

"Do you know who we are? We are the two strongest Saiyans in the universe! And I... am the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted arrogantly.

"I'm Nappa and that's Vegeta! He was a prison bitch!" Nappa said, quickly at the end.

"GODDAMMIT, NAPPA!" Vegeta shouted angrily as I chuckled at this.

(As you can see, the Saibamen in this history are just stronger. And there are WAY more of them! Just reduce the number of Saibamen!) Trunks instructed from our earpieces.

 **BGM: Fire with Fire by Inner 61**

"Got it." I confirmed.

Dumplin looked around at our situation. "We're outnumbered... just the way Dumplin likes!" The majin said with a smirk as he was surrounded. He then jumped into the air, fires them away with barrage of ki blasts.

"We can do this! Watch your backs and hit them as hard as you can! Don't get blindsided!" I said, throwing a volley of fireballs over the battlefield and destroying a large number of Saibamen.

Gohan and Krillin were fighting as well, but began to visibly weaken. "Mr. Piccolo... I can't fight much more... There are too many of them!" Gohan said.

"I know I say this a lot. Like... probably every fight... but this time I mean it! It's hopeless!" Krillin shouted, struggling to defend himself against 2 Saibamen.

Yamcha then stood tall with inspirational music playing behind him. "Come on, guys! We worked ourselves half to death with our training! So I know as long as we stick together, we'll take on these Saiyans! And we will wi-!" He started his speech, but just before he could finish, a Saibaman jumped onto his back and locked its grip on him before exploding, killing him instantly.

"Yeah- oh!" Krillin said, before looking to see what happened.

I easily defeated a circle of Saibamen around me, but then realized just how many there still were. "Damn! We're barely making a scratch in their numbers!" I said, kick one away, headbutting another and blasting a volley of blood bolts at a few more coming in from my side.

Tien was doing about as well as I was: beating them left and right, but still not doing much to their total numbers. "Alright, then! Try this, you bastards!" He shouted, pulling one arm back and readying a ki blast, but before he could throw it, a Saibaman grabbed his arm just like it did to Yamcha, before exploding. Tien managed to survive the explosion itself, but he creamed in pain at the critical injury he received.

"Looks like he's been... disarmed!" Vegeta said, laughing a bit as he saw the bleeding stump that was Tien's arm. There was a short silence before...

"I get it!" Nappa said.

"Shut it, Nappa." Vegeta said.

Chiaotzu looked around, seeing the chaos happening around him and knew he had to do something. He flew towards a group of 3 Saibamen, grabbing 2 of them by the arm and bear-hugging the last one, glowing with a strange energy as he flew towards the sky. Tien realized in horror what he was doing at that moment. "Chiaotzu! You get down from there right now!" He shouted.

He heard his tiny friend's voice in his head at that moment. (No! I have to do this Tien Shinhan! For all the people of Earth, our friends, the newcomers that came to help us! And especially you!) He said telepathically.

"But Chiatzu-!" Tien started.

(Don't worry! You can just wish me back with the Dragon Balls! Now goodbye, my friend!) He said, building up more and more energy, now perfectly visible to everyone on the battlefield.

"That won't work, Chiaotzu! We already wished you back once with the Dragon Balls, we can't do it twice!" Tien tried to reason with him.

Chiaotzu paused at this moment. (Wait, wha-?) He asked, but too late. His energy built up to a critical limit and he exploded, taking the 3 Saibamen, plus some that tried to help their comrades with him.

"No! Chiaotzu! CHIAOTZU!" Tien screamed mournfully.

"That poor guy. He did get us results." Dumplin solemnly said, shaking his head a bit, playing all the pros and cons in his head.

"He was a true hero. His selfless act was not in vain." I said, bowing my head in respect.

"Aww, dang it, Vegeta! He used Self-destruct! I hate it when they do that." Nappa said bitterly.

"You bastards... This is for Chiaotzu!" Tien screamed as he flew into a horde of Saibamen, kicking away away a few before sending more flying with fast and powerful punches. But soon, he was quickly overrun by the Saibamen, being thrashed and thrown around everywhere.

Vegeta looked at Nappa curiously at that moment. "Do they seem stronger than usual? They seem stronger than usual." He said.

"Sh-shouldn't we help him?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"Can't you see he has to fight this battle on his own! He's fighting for the honor of his fallen comrade!" Piccolo scolded.

"Besides, we're PRETTY busy over here!" Dumplin said, holding back a small wave of Saibamen.

"HELP ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!" Tien screamed as he was being pulverized.

"Like a hero..." Piccolo said admirably.

"Mr. Piccolo! Help him!" Gohan shouted.

"Fine! You, let's go!" Piccolo said, glancing at me before taking off.

"On it!" I agreed, the two of us knocking away several Saibamen before we reached the main cluster attacking Tien and obliterated them with powerful energy blasts. But sadly, literally the SECOND before we save him, a Saibaman managed to break his neck. "No!" I said. "Well, you'll definitely pay for that. Starting now!" I shouted, charging my demon energy and obliterated the entire group of Saibamen that had beaten him.

"Hey, you guys mind clearing the dead bodies out now, they're kinda corpsing up the place." Vegeta said.

"You bastard!" I growed glaring at him.

 **End music**

Vegeta then spoke up. "Congratulations. Each of you has killed a enough Raditzes to compete with him. Teach them a lesson, Nappa." Vegeta said, gesturing to the taller Saiyan.

"Yeah, right out of Saiyan University." Nappa agreed.

"Hold on, you went to college?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep!" Nappa confirmed.

"I got these Saibamen. You take on the other Saiyans and keep them alive." Dumplin whispered, to which I nodded.

"What the hell could someone like you possibly major in?" Vegeta demanded.

"Child psychology." Nappa answered.

"Wow! That sounds really interesting!" Gohan said.

 **BGM: "Hero" by Skillet**

"With a minor in pain!" Nappa said, rushing in and attacking. Krillin and Gohan jumped back as Piccolo and I stayed up front to fight.

"Get back!" I said, pushing Piccolo out of the way and blocking the powerful haymaker Nappa threw with some effort. From there we traded blows for a few moments before I managed to duck under one of his attacks and deliver a powerful uppercut to stun him, allowing me to deliver a barrage of side kicks with my left leg before jumping off it, turning a bit and delivering a jumping side kick with my right leg to send him flying into a cliffside, a few rocks falling on and around him, but not burying him.

"Nice work. Now it's my turn- where'd he go?" Piccolo asked, getting ready to attack, only to find Nappa was no longer there.

"I'm back!" Nappa said, appearing from nowhere and bringing his elbow down on Piccolo's head, bringing him down in one shot, before spinning and swinging him arm back at me, but I did a series of backflips to get away from him.

Then I fly in throwing another flurry of punches and kicks at Nappa, while engulfed in demonic energy to increase my speed to the point it would seem like fighting 4 people at once, but he was still fighting like a champ. (I'm putting this much pressure on him and he still won't fall! What kind of incredible mental discipline has this guy gone through?!) I wondered.

"~Patty cake, patty cake, baker's MAN~!" Nappa started singing, managing to throw a haymaker that hit me in the chest, sending me flying, then he chased after me. "~Bake me a cake as fast as you CAN~!" delivering a kick that send me skidding across the ground. "Good effort, but I'm the patty cake champion." Nappa said. "Well, it's been fun kid! Well, for me, probably not for you." Nappa said, readying an attack.

I struggled, but got up and faced him. "Oh, don't worry. The game's not over yet. And it's about to get a whole lot more fun for both of us!" I said seriously, getting ready to fight again.

"Okay! Here I come!" He shouted, rushing in.

"Wait! My turn!" I said, bringing him to a halt.

Vegeta did a back take at this, looking at his subordinate in confusion and annoyance. "Nappa, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"It's his turn, Vegeta. I have to wait for him." Nappa explained. Vegeta stammered, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, his nose started bleeding. "You okay, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, Nappa. Just an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity." Vegeta explained angrily.

"Wow. Didn't think you were that stupid, Vegeta." Nappa said, to which the Saiyan Prince screamed in fury.

"Now...Here it comes!" I said, I said, creating a javelin out of blood infuses with my demonic energy. "Now take this... **DRACONIAN JAVELIN!** " I said as I threw at the bald Saiyan.

"Oooh, a stick, Vegeta!" Nappa said.

"Nappa, no! It's a trick!" Vegeta warned.

'But Vegeta...tricks are for kiiiids." He said.

"...know what? Second thought, Nappa. Catch it. Catch it with your teeth."

"Yay! Like a doggy!" Then suddenly moved his head in a millisecond from the attack but leaves a small cut on his cheek.

"Argh, no, my face! My precious modeling career!" Nappa shouted in pain and anger."You know... I was trying to be a team player... Trying to be a nice guy!" He said, charging up a powerful ki blast in his right hand.

"You killed... half our friends!" Krillin snapped.

"I said TRYING!" Nappa shouted, throwing the blast at me, but I dodged the blast heading towards Krillin, who was standing a few paces behind me.

"You're failing- oh god!" He shouted, dodging at the last minute, still taking some of the damage from the heat and explosions.

"And so are you!" Nappa said, preparing to throw another blast from his left hand.

(I can't dodge this one or he'll get hit!) I thought, preparing to tank it.

"I'm back!" Piccolo said, firing a blast into Nappa's back, stopping him.

"ARGH! I see what you did there." Nappa said as he realized his words were used against him.

"Yeah... Now it's just you and me, big guy... and I'm gonna kick your ass!" Piccolo started, before Gohan flew in and kicked him in the head, sending him flying through a plateau and burying him, shocking everyone. Even the fight between my team and the Saibaman stopped out of shock. "Take that you insufferable FUCKING simpleton!" He snapped.

"Whoa, Gohan! What the hell?!" Piccolo said in shock.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo... I didn't mean to snap like that." Gohan apologized.

"No, that's good! Stay snapped! Stay snapped!" Piccolo and I told him together, but Nappa quickly re-emerged, looking pissed.

"Ugh... Goddammit." Piccolo said.

"You-a make-a me SO mad!" Nappa snapped, charging up another blast in his left hand as Gohan looked on, terrified. "DIE!" He shouted, flinging the blast at Gohan, but Piccolo jumped in the way, taking the blast for him and screaming in pain as Krillin and I looked on, shocked.

To everyone's amazement, however, Piccolo was still standing. "Yeah... That's right... I can take anything you can dish out- Oh, god! There go my organs!" He said, crashing to the ground.

I looked in horror at this, before turning to Nappa in anger. "You're going to pay for this. I swear by my blood in my body no one else except for YOU will die today." I said, engulfing with more demonic energy than usual. "Now you'll pay!" I snapped, taking a more aggressive and fearsome fighting stance.

Nappa clearly noticed my rise in power and looked back at Vegeta. "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta took it off at that moment. "It's... 1006." He said.

"Wha- really?" Nappa asked, surprised at the low number for such a performance.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Nappa!" Vegeta said, re-equipping the scouter.

"Yay!" He said, rushing in, but this time I was more than ready, dealing quick and powerful blows against the much larger opponent and dealing serious damage.

We pushed each other back and took a few seconds to rest, as we were both getting winded, but then Goku showed up and looked around. "Hey, guys! What'd I miss?" He asked, then saw the various dead bodies of his friends. "Oh... Are they all..." He was about to ask, but quickly realized they were. "Tien Shinhan... Piccolo... Yamcha- oh, wow, especially Yamcha. Wait! Where's Chiaotzu?" He asked.

"Oh, he's here. And there... and there..." Krillin said, pointing to various places.

"Krillin! Too soon!" Gohan said.

He then turned to the Saiyans angrily. "Hey, which one of you did all this?!" He demanded.

"Neither. It was these little freaks." Dumplin said, holding the decapitated head of a Saibaman.

"Except for the Chiaotzu! He blew himself up! Oh and the Namekian was me! TOTALLY callin' it!" Nappa said.

Goku growled at this, but I held my arm out. "No. I got this guy. You need to focus you're energy on the other Saiyan. He's still in top form." I said. Goku hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

"Fine, I'll deal with the LOWER CLASS warrior." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes and rushing at Goku as the fights continued.

Nappa still managed to defend himself, but just barely and still took a terrible beating, staggering falling to one knee after I delivered one final, powerful elbow to the back of the head.

"That doesn't seem right..." Vegeta said, re-examining my power level. He then realized what the problem was. "Wait, wait, wait, Nappa!" Vegeta said as I kicked him in the face, sending him to Vegeta's feet.

"WHAT?!" The older Saiyan asked in pain.

"I had the scouter upside down. It's over 8,000... rawr." He said in annoyance, crushing his scouter (Nappa's power level is somewhere in 7,000. As you are worn out along with him in the cutscene, implying he was still a match for you, I had to think of a number lower than 9,000).

"Why do you sound so bored?" Nappa asked.

"Because, even with Kakarot here as well, he's STILL not a threat!" Vegeta said proudly.

"But-" Nappa started.

"To me." He explained.

(That's a little discouraging. But with Goku here, it will be easier. Besides, Trunks trusted me to do this.) I thought, renewing my courage and commitment.

"And once we get the Dragon Balls, we can wish for immortality! Then on one will be able to stop us!" Vegeta continued.

"Wait, but... you killed Piccolo." Goku said.

"And your point is?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, if he's dead, the Dragon Balls don't work." Goku explained.

Vegeta was shocked at this, but shock quickly turned to fury as Nappa spoke again. "Aww! And I totally killed that guy! Oh well, at least we still had fun getting here. Right, Vegeta? Vegeta? Remember the bug planet? Vegeta?" Nappa kept trying to get the shorter Saiyan's attention, only succeeding to anger him even more until he finally threw the injured Saiyan into the air and killed him with an explosion from a massive ki blast, smiling into the air at what used to be his daily headache.

We all watched in silence and horror as Vegeta continued to smile at his minor victory. Eventually, though, someone had to break the silence. "That's fucked up!" Dumplin said. "You don't have don't have to do him like that!"


	4. Chapter 4: Uh-Oozaru!

Vegeta then began laughing hysterically. "He's gone! He's finally gone! I'm so happy right now! I might not even slaughter you all!" He laughed.

"R-really?" Krillin asked hopefully.

Vegeta laughed again before giving a grim answer. "Oh, no, you're all thoroughly screwed." He said.

"Aww..." Krillin said.

"Gohan, Krillin, just stay back." Goku told them, but then looked to see Krillin was gone. "Wait, where's Krillin?" He asked. Ilooked over to see Krillin screaming in fear and hiding behind a far away plateau. Gohan nodded and flew after him.

With that, Goku and I flew in as Vegeta stopped laughing and acknowledged us once again. "Alright, are you ready for this?" He asked

"Can we take the battle somewhere else first?" I asked, slightly uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with here?" Vegeta asked.

"I dunno, I agree with him. Something doesn't feel right here." Goku agreed.

"Well, it is a little corpse-y." Vegeta admitted, looking at the fallen bodies of our allies and the various scraps of Saibaman remains.

So with that we took off, Goku and Vegeta taking some rather awkward fighting stances and me taking a stance of my own. _[Father... No... He's just another person... swallowed by that evil energy. All you have to do now is defeat Vegeta. But make sure he doesn't die. That is very important for the future. My future. Vegeta's powered up, too. Good luck!]_ Trunks said through the earpiece he gave me.

"Right." I said.

"Right what? Who are you talking to, masked kid?" Vegeta said.

I was a bit caught off-guard by this, I didn't think they heard me. "Uh... I meant, right! Let's go!" I said, rushing in, throwing hands, but Vegeta easily kept the pace and eventually catching both of my hands below my wrists.. "You've got spunk, kid. But you should learn your place before stepping up to an elite warrior like me." He said.

I looked at the hold he had on my arms before looking back at him. "Now that I take the time to look, that is a fair assessment." I agreed.

"I know." He said, headbutting me and sending me flying into a plateau. He then flew in and delivered a powerful combo to Goku, but the latter recovered quickly and shouted a new attack I hadn't seen before.

"Kaioken!" He shouted, turning a reddish color and being surrounded by an aura of the same color energy.

"Kaio-what?" Vegeta asked before Goku slammed his fist into Vegeta's face and threw an insane barrage of lefts, before slamming his right fist into Vegeta and sending him flying. He chased after him, but Vegeta recovered and kicked him in the face, the energy subsiding. "Okay, not bad. But still nothing compared to me. Now witness the power of a Saiyan elite!" He said proudly.

"Elite? What does that mean?" Goku asked.

"You have got to be kidding me right now." I said, weakly flying back up to the same alitude as them.

"It means I am the upper class. A finer breed. The highest grade of warrior!" Vegeta explained proudly.

Goku glanced over at me, before looking back at Vegeta.

"I still don't think he gets it." I said to Vegeta.

He groaned at this. "Okay, consider yourself beef jerky while I'm Fillet Mignon." He simplified.

"Ooh, I like both those things!" Goku said excitedly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose at his response. "Are you sure this is the guy you have hope for?" I asked Trunks through the earpiece.

He sighed. _[There are times I'm amazed things have gone as smoothly as they have with him around.]_ He admitted.

"I'm going to start beating you now. I don't know when I'll stop." Vegeta said.

"Hopefully before dinner." Goku started. With that, Vegeta reached his tolerance limit and rushed in, attacking furiously, knocking Goku down to another plateau.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?! Can't keep up?!" He demanded, readying a ki blast, but not getting the opportunity to use it.

"Remember me?!" I asked, delivering a double axe handle to the back of Vegeta's head, sending him to the ground. "Blood Frag!" I said, throwing down a blood bomb and leaving a large crater in the ground with Vegeta inside, definitely hurt, but probably still capable of going.

"This... proves... nothing." He said through some pain.

"Are you okay in there?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic! Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream in here!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, really!? Can I come in, too?!" He asked excitedly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Vegeta said, annoyed.

I deadpanned at this. "SERIOUSLY, do I have to save this guy?" I asked Trunks.

 _["Yes! I'll admit Goku can be a little slow...]_

"Understatement of the century." I said, cutting off Trunks.

 _["..but he's still a hero who has saved humanity over and over.] He finished_.

"I thought you were surrounded by gum drops and ice cream?" Goku said, confused, to which resulted me face-vaulted.

Vegeta screamed in rage and erupted from the ground, leaving a crater as wide as a football field as opposed to the human-sized hole I had left him in. "I will not stand for this! I will not be humiliated by a low-class wretch!" He shouted.

"Aww, sounds like someone's got an ice cream headache." Goku said as if he were talking to a child. I began banging my head off the nearest plateau at this.

"That's it! Everyone dies!" Vegeta said, getting my attention back as he flew back into the air, the dark energy becoming even stronger around him. "Say goodbye to your planet, Kakarot!" He shouted, pulling his hands back and charging a powerful attack. I jumped back next to Goku at this point, ready to help for when he fired back.

"Well, that's not very nice!" Goku said. I looked at him with me face palming at this moment. How could someone this stupid be the hero Trunks refused to shut up about?!

"OF COURSE NOT! I'M/HE'S FUCKING EVIL!" Vegeta and I screamed.

"GALICK GUN!" He shouted.

"Ooh, did he say 'garlic'?!" Goku asked eagerly.

"NO!" I shouted. Vegeta also screamed in rage at this.

Oh, man!" Goku said, him and I pulling our arms back. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." Goku started.

"Blood...Pulse..." I started as well.

"FIRE!" Vegeta said, firing the massive purple laser down on us.

"HA!" Goku shouted, firing a blast back and the two beams colliding, but Vegeta's was gradually pushing Goku's back down

"STORM!" I shouted, releasing a huge beam of my blood infused with my dragon energy that combines with the kamehameha before slamming into the Galick Gun, pushing it back to the halfway point between us.

"This is the end, Kakarot! You don't stand a chance! Some punk from nowhere helping you won't make any difference! I put all my power into this! Now perish with the rest of your pathetic world!" Vegeta shouted.

"If you've got anything in your repertoire... ANYTHING. Now should be suffice!" I said through the strain.

"Kaioken..." Goku started.

"That'll work." I said with a nod.

"Nooo..." Vegeta said in an annoyed tone.

"Times..." Goku continued.

"No, no, no..." Vegeta said, slightly worried now.

"FOOOOUUUURRRR!" Goku shouted, the kamehameha massively increasing in size and power, easily pushing the Galick Gun back.

"No, no, no no-no-no!" Vegeta shouted as the beams flew back towards him. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He shouted as he was blasted towards the sky.

After getting above the clouds, Vegeta managed to roll dive off the massive beam as it soared into the sky. He looked at it in rage before screaming with the same emotion. "SON OF A BITCH! This can't be happening! I'm the prince! I'm supposed to be the best by default!" He shouted.

I heard this from down where I was and started thinking. "Hope I'll meet someone with some sort of royal bloodline who doesn't that type of attitude." I said. "Who knows? Maybe I'll meet him in let's say 4 or 5 years at some sort of supernatural school, but that's wishful thinking." I added.

"Uhh...what's that, little buddy?" Goku asked.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all." I answered.

Vegeta panted a bit, before smirking once again. "I'll show those little bastards! I'll become the mighty Ozaru and crush them into the-!" He started, before looking around for something vital for his transformation. "Where's the moon? WHERE'S THE DAMN MOON?!" He demanded.

* * *

Flashback...

Piccolo starred at the large orbiter of Earth, before firing a powerful ki blast at it. "MOOOOOON!" He shouted, destroying it easily.

* * *

End flashback...

Vegeta flew back down and landed not far from us. "Very clever, Kakarot! I've taken you for a fool, but it seems you're far more cunning than you let on!" Vegeta said.

I looked at Goku, then back at him. "Are you sure you're talking about the same person?" I asked.

"But destroying the moon won't stop me! We've learned to create artificial moons, that will supply us with the necessary-" He started.

"Question!" Goku interrupted.

"What?" He asked.

"Are they made of cheese?" Goku asked. I face-vaulted again.

"I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should." Vegeta said, creating an energy ball and hurling it into the horizon. "Now watch, Kakarot! As you life becomes inconsequential! As I reveal my giant monkey-!" He started.

"Oh God! No!" I shouted, covering my eyes.

"Form!" He finished.

I sigh in relief. "Thank God, I thought he meant penis!" I shouted.

Vegeta then quickly began growing in size as his muscles greatly expanded and his face portuded until he turned into a massive gorilla with a tail. "This...this can't be good." I said worriedly.

"He's getting huge! That means he'll only be stronger! That means he won't be as fast!" Goku reasoned, but Vegeta threw an insanely fast punch we barely managed to dodge.

"Oh god, he's still as fast!" We said together as we jumped away to separate plateaus. He lunged at Goku and tried to bite him, but I grabbed the hair on the top of his head and (barely) managed to pull it back long enough for Goku to dodge, but he brought his head back into me and sent me flying.

Meanwhile, Dumplin vaporized one more Saibaman. "That takes care of them." Said the Majin as he admiring his handy work. And then saw me flew besides him and asked, "Draco, how goes with the Prince?"

"It went well, now we got one big hairy problem." I said, pointing at Vegeta's Great Ape form.

"Giant ape huh? Wish we had a Saiyan with us." He said.

"Same here, Dumps. Also I wish I can transform into a full dragon right now." I said.

We then realized we were right beside the plateau Gohan and Krillin were hiding behind. "I could use my Destructo-Disc! If I get a clean shot, I can cut his tail off!" Krillin suggested.

"Destructo-Disc? That's the name of your attack? Laaaaame." Dumpin said.

"Then it's settled!" I said with a nod.

"Alright. How's Goku doing?" Krilin asked.

We looked back from behind the plateau as Vegeta towered over the still down Goku. **"Hey, Kakarot! What's the opposite of Christopher Walken?"** Vegeta asked.

"W-what?" Goku asked, confused.

" **CHRISTOPHER REEVE!"** He shouted, jumping up and landing down hard on Goku's legs, causing him to scream in pain.

"That was in terrible taste!" He wept in pain.

" **Don't care! Evil!"** Vegeta said.

"Still staying alive a least." I said.

"Alright, let's go!" Dumplin said, all of us rushing in.

"Now, time to crush you like an Arlien!" Vegeta said, raising one finger.

"A what?" Goku said.

" **Exactly! DIE!"** Vegeta said, coming down with his finger, but I landed beside Goku and fired blood bolt into his left eye, stopping his attack. " **ARGH! Again with the fucking eyes!"** He shouted, covering them.

Gohan and Dumplin landed beside him as well and grabbed his arms. "Get him somewhere safe!" I said, to which they nodded and flew off a way. "I can handle this!" I said turning back just in time to see Vegeta reach down and grab me. "Correction: I can't!" I said, before screaming in pain as he started squeezing me.

" **I've had enough of this! I'm going to crush the life out of you!"** He said, squeezing harder, to which I screamed even louder in agony. " **Alright, you little brat! Let's hear those bones shatter!"** He said as he began squeezing even harder, breaking my ribs and sending them into my lungs, turning my screams into squeaks that almost sounded like a squeaky toy. **"What the?"** He asked, doing it again and getting the same result. **"Oh, my god, THAT'S HILARIOUS!"** He said, laughing as he continued to crush me and my lungs continuing to squeak as they continued to get ruptured.

"Let go of my partner ya damn dirty ape!" Dumplin shouted, as he gave Vegeta a right haymaker with his enlarged fist at the back of his head, forcing him to drop me.

"Good thing I can heal really quickly." I said, weakly standing up as my ribs pulled themselves from my lung. "Thanks Dumplin."

Meanwhile, Gohan had made the mistake of rushing in on his own and was quickly defeated alongside his father, but before Vegeta could deal the finishing blow, I flew in front of his face again and unleashed a small barrage of ki blasts into his eyes.

" **ARGH! AGAIN WITH THE EYES! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE GODDAMN EYES!"** He demanded in pain as he covered them.

"Destructio-Disc!" Krillin shouted, throwing the deadly ki sawblade, easily severing Vegeta's tail. "Yeah! One up for the Krill Dog! Whoop whoop!" He cheered for himself, him and I giving each other a nod of teamwork and approval.

" **GOD-DAMMiiiiiii** IIIIIIIIIIIiiiiii!" Vegeta shouted in rage as he shrunk back to his normal size.

"He's back to normal! We can do this! Guys! We can beat him! We have a chance-!" Krillin started, before Vegeta sent him flying and bouncing off the ground, into and off a plateau, back onto the ground. **(Krillin Owned Count: 9)** "Oh, god." He said in pain.

"And then there were 2." He said, looking at us.

"This is it, guys. We're the last hope." I said, then leaned back. "He only knocked everyone else out, anyway. We just had to make sure he didn't KILL them." I explained with a whisper, before looking back.

"Mega-Super-Ultra-Hyper-Alpha-WHATEVER!" Dumplin shouted, sending Vegeta flying with the final Dynamite Kick.

"That'll do." I said.

"He recovers about 10 feet away and prepared himself as the Majin flew in, the two of them matching each other evenly for a moment, before Vegeta began glowing with the purple energy again and threw a left hook and catching Dumplin in the right side of the face, as he couldn't see the fist coming. He then drew his arms in. "It was fun, but now I'll finish you with a big bang! Kind of attack." He said, before releasing a powerful dome of energy from his body sending her flying.

"Dumplin!" I said, flying in and catching her before she hit a plateau and setting her down on the ground. He was unconscious, but alive, just like everyone else, amazingly.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Why won't you people just die?!" He demanded.

"Down to one now, Vegeta. Liking your odds?" I asked.

He growled and turned to me, before gaining his usual smirk. "You know what? Yes! Yes, I do!" He shouted, rushing in.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" I said, rushing in, the two of us trading blows, until I caught him off guard discharge a blood mist from my mouth(through my mask) in his eyes, making his vision impaired. "Now's my chance!" I said, delivering a damaging blood ball to his stomach sending him flying backwards where I quickly teleported behind him to perform a spin kick to his back, launched him forward, then I teleported again in front of him, sending him upward with an uppercut and I finished him with axe kick, sending him down.

"Defeated by the accumulated power of a teenager and a blob thing. Yeah, I think I'm done here." He said, pulling out what looked like an iPhone and typing in a few numbers, calling down a space pod, weakly crawling to it.

"You're not going anywhere! You think you can kill all of our friends and threaten our lives... and just leave?!" Krillin demanded, raising his hand like he was going to create another desructo-disc.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to end this! And you! Right now! Now die!" Krillin said, the energy for the disc slowly forming in his hands, but I stood in the way, holding my arms out and shaking my head.

"No, Krillin. It's not worth it." I told him. In reality, I would've done the same thing with no issue after all he's done, but because of the rules of time, I couldn't.

"But-!" Krillin started.

"Krillin, it's okay!" Goku said, before looking to Vegeta. "Vegeta, are you sorry?" He asked.

"W-what?" Vegeta asked out of confusion and pain.

"If you say you're sorry, Vegeta, then you can leave." Goku said.

"You can't be serious?" Vegeta said in disbelief of Goku's mercy... or possible stupidity. Or both.

"But Goku, he killed our friends!" Krillin said.

"But... if he's sorry... truly sorry... There's nothing we could do." Goku said.

"I'm sorry. Yep. Totally sorry. I just feel terrible." Vegeta said as he started climbing back into his pod.

"Krillin, let him go." Goku said.

"But, Goku-!" Krillin started.

"I'm sorry. Yep. I'm very, very, VERY sorry..." Vegeta said, before his pod closed.

"That you're all still alive! Suckers!" He shouted and laughed before flying off.

"Next time, I'll beat him on my own." Goku said, before looking at Dumplin, who recovered and limped back over to where I was. "Thank you. Both of you." He said, to which we nodded, sparing one more look at Vegeta's retreating pod, before returning to our own time.


	5. Chapter 5: More Majins and a Namekian

Along with Dumplin, I was back at the parallel quests while Trunks looked for the scrolls. It was in our favor that this time traveling duo must take nights off to rest like we do. I reconvened with Dumplin and chose the quest to fight Frieza's army, the two of us getting into our pods and taking off. We arrived and started taking them down, same as usual, when I sensed a couple of strong power levels nearby, easily on par with mine and Dumplin's, but no evil intent coming from them. Quickly rushing to the area, I saw two creatures, both of which are Majins. The first was a female, same skin tone as Dumplin about as tall as me, with intimidating red eyes with black sclera, long hair-like antennas. A red bra-like top, blue pants, a red "ass-cape", black gloves, blue boots and red kick pads. She was up against the wall with dozens of soldiers in front of her, but she managed to keep them back by firing a huge barrage of small, yet powerful ki blasts from her fingers to hit a wide range of them in front of her (Flash Bomber).

"Cool." I said in awe.

"Yup. This is my sister, Dimsom. Capable fighter, prefers long range attacks." Dumplin said.

"I see." I said, while I'm looking on. Then I turned my attention to another Majin who is much different from the two siblings. He's very large, about 8 feet, has a yellow skin tone, eyes that are resembles dots, always smiling and his ensemble is a Light Heart Suit with the color combination of various pinks.

"Dumplin, be a dear and bring your good looking friend to fight off these soldiers." The yellow one said, as he sent one of them flying with a punch.

"Got it, Twinkie." He confirmed, and he sees one of the human looking soldier. "RASPBERRY!" He shouted, pummeling that said soldier.

"I got this one!" I said, flying at one of Freeza's men to fire my blood bolts to defeat it. One of them try attack me from behind and then I cut him in half with my blood sword.

Dimsom flew to her brother's side, after knocking back one of the soldiers. "So Dumplin, is this the guy you told me about, that Shenron summoned?" She asked.

"Yup. His name is Draco. He's a pretty strong guy." He says.

"He seems...interesting." She says.

"Awe. Is my little sister having a crush on him?" The older Majin teased.

"S-shut up!" She stutters. Turns away from her brother to hide her blush.

I've KO'd the last members of the soldiers and I see Twinkie flew towards me, wrapping his arm around me. "Draco right? I have to say I'm impressed with how you handle these men. Let's how well you handle me~" He said, trailing his index finger down my cheek.

"Please tell me you're asking me for a sparring match?" I asked, clearly creeped out by his behavior.

"Yes...in my bedroom~" He says in a seductive tone.

"Sorry, but I must decline. You're not exactly my type." I said.

"Really? Then what type do you prefer? I can be whatever you want me to be." He said.

"Only type I prefer at this moment is for you to be far away from me as possible." I said, pushing him away from me. "Besides, I don't swing that way." I added.

"Well, isn't this quite a scene. However, I'm afraid your friendship is over now, as we'll be killing you now." A strange purple alien with horns said as he landed about 20 feet away with 4 other aliens.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They look like a bunch of queers!" Dumplin said.

"DUMPLIN! We don't even know them!" Dimsom scolded him, despite being the younger sibling. However, they then did strange poses while chanting something that sounded like it came from power rangers before ending in a weird formation pose with CGI explosions added behind them. "Well, we shouldn't think less of them for it." She said.

'Sure is Twinkie in here.' I thought, staring at the group.

"And from the look on your appearances. Half of you lots are too worn out to fight back. A shame there's only 2 of you are still fresh. Not enough for each of us to get a kill." Ginyu said, referring to Dumplin and I as the fresh ones.

"Maybe I could fix that." A voice rang out before a new figure appeared in front of us. He's a Namekian, standing at 7'0", same height as Piccolo, he also has a dorsal fin that resembles a spikey mohawk and he's sporting the Ancient Katas' Battle Costume, all gold and black. "If these lightweights can't cut it, maybe I can!" He said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Hold up! Did this dude just called us lightweights?!" Dumplin said, enraged.

"I don't mind being called anything by him. Makes me so moist. OH!" Twinkie says, rubbing his nipples.

"The fuck, Twinkie?!" Dimsom exclaimed at the large Majin's shenanigans.

The 5 aliens began laughing at this. "So another run of the mill Namekian thinks he can take on all of us? Well, this will be quite entertaining." Ginyu said.

"I think it will be, yes." He said before flying in, delivering a fast, yet powerful barrage of strikes that easily scattered the team. He focused on Burter, the self-professed fastest in the universe, but because of that, likely the weakest after Guldo, quickly pulverizing him with breakneck speed, rapid strikes of Meteor Crash before grabbing him, flinging him into a plateau and at least knocking him out from there. From there, he used the Afterimage technique to reach Recoome and also dispatched the massive brute with relative ease, rushing back and forth at high speeds while ramming into Recoome each time he passed him, wrapping up with a powerful overhead smash that, with my enhanced vision, I could saw caved in Recoome's skull, before he fell to the ground at nearly half the speed of sound, shattering what was left of the skull.

Ginyu was shocked at this at first, but quickly smirked. "I like you! That body will suit me well! CHANGE NOW!" He shouted, extending his arms and glowing with energy. Seeing this and knowing of the technique, the Namekian quickly shot out his arm, grabbing Guldo and holding him in front of his body. "No!" Ginyu said in horror as he was sent into the body of the weakest member of his force. He then realized he was still in the grasp of his powerful adversary. "Oh, no!" He said as he was lifted up and used for the little tiny punching bag boxers punch really fast over and over, before throwing him into Guldo-Ginyu, the two of them falling to the ground.

He then went after Jeice, delivering a powerful knee to the red alien's stomach, before a round kick sent him crashing into the plateau right next to Burter. "Well, it looks like we're right fucked this time, mate." He said to his blue counterpart.

"Right in the down under." Burter agreed. "But, at least we're all dying together." He said.

"See you on the other side, mate." Jeice said as they both accepted their fate, looking up as it looked like the Namekian was preparing a blast, but suddenly, he appeared right in front of them and, instead of obliterating them together, he first destroyed Burter. "Burter! No! What about me?!" He demanded.

"Okay, fine, you baby." He said, as he SQUASHED the Space Aussie's head like a watermelon.

"Nooo! JEICE!" Ginyu screamed in horror, before looking down in sadness. "All of my men. Gone." He started.

"But, Captain, what about me?" He asked.

"All of my USEFUL men. Gone. All of you, please... Just give me a customary moment of silence." He said, bowing his head.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" Dumplin shouted, flying in and sending Ginyu-Guldo into the plateau with another kick.

"Well, now's a time as any. CHANGE NOW!" He said, glowing again and shooting his life force at Dumplin, who simply moved Ginyu's old body back into the way, putting the two members back in their own bodies and allowing the Namekian to finish off Guldo with a stomp to the head. "Aww, Guldo, too? Oh well. These things happen. And at least I'm not stuck in that useless body anymore." He said, standing proudly.

I then appeared beside him. "Give me a minute." I said, throwing my own swift attacks and dealing massive damage to the alien before Dumplin prepared his own attack.

"LAST... BLAST!" He shouted, firing a massive golden ki beam that easily vaporized the leader of the team, narrowly missing me. "Welcome to the Fuck Box!" He shouted.

"Does he always say that?" The Namekian asked, looking over at us.

"You'll get used to it." Dimsom and I said.

"Anyways, names Xylo by the way." He greeted.

So, with that done, we headed back to Tokitoki city, where Trunks awaited us.

"Oh, good. You're back. I found the next anomaly. Whenever you're ready, we can go." He said.

I cracked my neck and looked at him. "You know... I think I'm ready now." I said seriously.

He smiled and nodded once at this. "Alright. Let's go." He said, leading the way.

* * *

 **Dimsom is voiced by Karen Strassman**

 **Twinkie is voiced by KaiserNeko**

 **Xylo is voiced by Pa** **trick Seitz**


End file.
